Michael Dobson
Michael Richard Dobson (born January 18, 1966 in London, United Kingdom) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Paul Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Beat Bugs (2016) - Mr Kite (ep9) *Being Ian (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep33), Captain (ep41), Coach Folter, Color Commentator (ep36), Doctor Clooney (ep14), Driver (ep41), EMCEE (ep36), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jailbird (ep3), MP (ep41), Mr. Mann, (ep47), Newscaster (ep33), Reggie (ep3), Vacuum Clerk (ep47) *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - King Blackyard, Lionor (ep7) *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Host (ep16) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Tug the Fire Boat *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Tors-10 (ep22), Zemerik *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Bulldog *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2015) - Announcer (ep9), Crunch (ep4), Delivery Guy (ep6), Ghost General (ep44), Pythor, Skalidor (ep5) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001-2002) - Clive Hedgemorton-Smythe *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Forge Ferrus, Actor Max (ep38), Cobrasauras, Computer (ep35), Dr. Thornhill, Makino, Martin (ep9), Mr. Jones (ep15), Robber (ep5), SWAT Captain, Vin *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Dr. Caballeron (ep130) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Brutale Drake (ep22), Dorium (ep15), Drake, Guard (ep36), King of Sling (ep2), Male Buyer (ep10), Malvolio Drake (ep22), Mayor (ep34), Millard Milford, Morv, Munch (ep19), Oogleby, Organizer, Outrider (ep1), Pirate 1 (ep12), Stocker *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012-2013) - Angry Mob (ep20), King's Servant (ep18), Mordecai (ep18), Ship's Captain (ep20), Wiseman #3 (ep8) *Tarzan and Jane (2017) - Clayton *The Deep (2015-2017) - Will, Captain Hammerhead, Guard 1 (ep17), Salvage Captain (ep2) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Believer, Golgotha Man#4, Man#2, Man at Pilate's#1 *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Zombie Peas, Additional Voices *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Amythyst, Quill *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Limburger, Palace Guard#2 *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Cutie, Video Game Narrator *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Innkeeper *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Bertram, Musketeer Guard *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Finn Oxford *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Erasmus, Burly Villager *Ben Hur (2003) - Joseph, Soldier *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Hewkii, Toa Kopaka *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Krekka, Lhikan *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Cobra Commander *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Cobra Commander *Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (2019) - Bird, Dexter, Mayhem *The Condor (2007) - Nigel Harrington *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Geirmarr, Additional Voices *Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage (2006) - Grimley, Homey Clown, Worker 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Wedding Officiant *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Shanker's Father *Henchmen (2018) - Dr. Shark Hands, Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Bulk Biceps, Additional Voices *Sausage Party (2016) - Queso 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Usher *Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2015) - Cousin 1, Leeyoon, Xolal 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Whyplash *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Pythor (ep3) 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017) - Pythor (ep4) 'TV Specials' *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - Kraugn *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - R2K *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Pythor *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Engineer 2, Forge Ferrus *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Forge Ferrus, Makino, NTEK Crew, Ultralink#3 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Bulk Biceps *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Millard Milford Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Kuhei Yamazumi *Beyblade: Burst (2017) - Additional Voices *Black Lagoon (2007) - Cartel Man 2 (ep8), Spielberger (ep4), Vice President *Death Note (2008) - Armonia Justin (ep28), Gelus (ep12), David Hoope (ep27) *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2006) - Mr. Shu *Master Keaton (2003) - Stephane (ep18) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Sergei Smirnov, al-Saachez's Staff (ep7), Italian Assembly Member (ep14) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002) - Goto (ep1) *Ranma ½ (1996-2000) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Professor *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Dure Elroy *Tetsujin 28 (2005) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007) - Dept. of Protocol Official (ep14), Santa's Father (ep13), Seikin Gang Member (eps12-13) *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Starscream *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Breakdown, Starscream *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Signal Flare *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Ganache, Ham-Ham *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Dan 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (1994) - Additional Voices *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1994) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Dryden Fassa *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Saya *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Kazuki Fuse *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Staffer C *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Captain Fredrik Ades *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - White Knight *Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island (2017) - Daal *Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate (2017) - Daal *Sinbad: The Magic Lamp and the Moving Islands (2017) - Daal 'OVA - Dubbing' *Green Legend Ran (1998) - Additional Voices *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Additional Voices *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Hannya *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk (2013) - Hulk, Murphy, Panda *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Old Man Howlett, Smitty, Beard Guy, Billy, Cowboy *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Romulus Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Bert Susten *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Dr. Julius Rivelli *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - PMCs *DeathSpank (2010) - DeathSpank *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue (2010) - DeathSpank *Def Jam: Vendetta (2003) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Jericho *Hulk (2003) - Additional Voices *Invisible, Inc. (2015) - Additional Voices *Mark of the Ninja (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005) - Johnny Ohm, Niles Van Roekel *Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (2000) - Additional Voices *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Shank 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Baconing (2011) - DeathSpank *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) - General Revil *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Henken Bekkener, Master Asia *Kessen (2000) - Mitsunari Ishida *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Gadem *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Dorado *Under the Skin (2004) - ADR Walla Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors